


意外惊喜

by Wings1827



Category: Batman: The Dark Knight Returns (2012-2013), Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings1827/pseuds/Wings1827
Summary: 梗来自无敌可爱的蘑菇太太(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧脑洞实在是太棒了让我忍不住把爪子伸向了二代_(:з」∠)_【你然鹅……被我写崩了OTZ二代超蝙背景【注意】：这里大超和老爷一开始并不知道彼此的秘密身份，只是相互认识。极端OOC！极端OOC！极端OOC！老爷变小，大超全程放弃思考！只是一个毫无逻辑的车！车！车！summary：超人在生日获得了意外惊喜。





	意外惊喜

本来今晚布鲁斯只不过是想找出“小记者克拉克·肯特”就是“大都会的超人”的证据，但谁知道就在他躲在对面的楼上，看星球日报的众人让克拉克对着蛋糕许愿时，眼前突然一黑，等他再有意识就发现自己已经在这间小公寓里面了。而更糟糕的是，他发现自己的身体居然变小了，和芭比娃娃差不多的身高让他困在五斗柜上无计可施。就在蝙蝠侠思忖着要不要毁掉一部分家具来脱困的时候，公寓的主人回来了。

满心疲惫的克拉克仗着屋内黑暗，飘进了自己的房间。今天地球上的意外有点多，再加之同事们热情的为他庆生，让他差点来不及赶完体育版的稿子。为了能够在最后期限前完成，他不得不稍微动用了一点超能力。他像往常一样随手将外套和衬衣扔到沙发上，然后换下贴身的制服小心地藏起来。殊不知，这一切都落到了柜子上蝙蝠侠的眼中。

好啊，果然你就是那个氪星人。昨晚的宴会竟然还给我装的那么纯良。蝙蝠侠抱着手臂愤愤的想着，但几秒后他就感到了不对劲，因为超人并没有停下手上的动作，而是直接脱了个精光。于是，伟大的蝙蝠侠便毫无准备的面对了一个氪星屁股。

在克拉克能有下一步的动作前，蝙蝠侠当机立断的咳嗽了一声，把氪星人的注意力拉了过来。然后理所当然的，他现在变成毫无准备的面对氪星屌了。

“咳，超人我知道你现在很惊讶。”蝙蝠侠不自在的扭过头去，“但是我能够解释。这完全的是一场意外，我本没——你干什么！！！”

他话未说完，就发现自己被拿了起来，并被迫的近距离观察了一下对方的脸，而这只手的主人似乎根本没听他说了些什么。唔……不过平心而论还蛮好看的，尤其是那双眼睛，没了眼镜的遮挡它们看起来更蓝了。

“蝙蝠侠？”克拉克伸手小心的碰了碰他制服上的耳朵，“我什么时候买过这种手办？”

“清醒点超人！！我不是什么手办！！”蝙蝠侠头痛的一面掰着超人来回乱摸的手指，一面大喊着试图让他回神，“现在先把我放下来！！”

然而克拉克只是认为自己在做梦。毕竟缩小版的，活的蝙蝠侠？这绝对只有可能在最疯狂的梦中才会出现。如此催眠自己的克拉克，丝毫没有理会被丢到自己脸上的那一堆迷你蝙蝠镖，直接做了自己一直想做的那件事。

他径直的取下了蝙蝠侠的头罩。

这突然的袭击让布鲁斯呆住了，而克拉克也呆住了。毕竟哪怕在最疯狂的梦里，他也没想到过这个面罩下的脸，会是布鲁斯·韦恩。

那个布鲁斯·韦恩。

“拉奥啊……”他惊讶的看着手掌中的人，“原来我暗恋的两个对象原来是同一个人？太好了，看起来我还是很专一的。”

布鲁斯感到一时语塞，不知是该先吐槽克拉克在这种事情面前重点居然就是这个，还是该先震惊他刚刚的爆炸性发言。

“你不知道我有多想这样触摸你，布鲁斯，蝙蝠侠。”克拉克的蓝眼睛里盛满了欣喜，他格外爱惜的抚摸上布鲁斯的身体，“拉奥啊，我真不想从这个梦里醒来了。”

“你不用醒！因为你根本没做梦！”布鲁斯用力的用手套的尖爪去抓对方，但除了把它们磨的更平之外没有任何作用，“超人你先听我说嗯唔！！！”

后面的话全都被布鲁斯吞了回去，因为完全没有听他在说什么的克拉克，已经摸到了他的双腿之间。本来就不习惯在制服里穿内裤的布鲁斯，被对方温热的掌心这样一摸，竟然直接就硬了起来。而克拉克则像是发现了什么惊喜一样，不断地揉按着他的下体，甚至强行掰开他的大腿，连带着会阴和臀缝也一起揉弄。

“竟然是真空吗？还真是色情啊，布鲁斯。”以为自己在做梦的克拉克彻底抛弃了平时的矜持，他将鼻尖贴上布鲁斯的胯部，缓慢的上下磨蹭，“你湿了。”

超人看着他宣告道，蓝色的眼睛里满是深沉的欲望。这让布鲁斯不由得打了个寒颤，他立刻甩出两颗催泪弹，趁着人躲闪的瞬间从那只氪星爪子里挣脱出来，顺势翻滚到旁边的书桌上，但他没跑两步就被拎住了披风。

“捉到你了。”克拉克伸手按住了他，笑的格外纯良，“我的小蝙蝠。”

“可恶……”意识到自己这次无法轻易脱身，布鲁斯决定动用那块他好不容易才找到的氪石，但伸向腰间的手却意外的摸了个空。

“在找这个吗？”克拉克晃了晃手里的迷你腰带，“小配件做的真精巧，几乎和蝙蝠侠的一样。现在的玩具厂都这么厉害？”

“……”

布鲁斯不想再跟这个脑子短路的家伙费口舌，但在他准备抛弃披风脱身的时候，却被对方先一步给绑了起来。

“没有绳子耳机线看来也不错。”满意的打量着自己作品的克拉克自言自语着，然后伸手掀起了布鲁斯的蝙蝠制服。

“克拉克·肯特！你立刻给我停下！！”这个情形让布鲁斯脑海中警铃大作，他在耳机线的束缚下拼命挣扎，但根本没有什么效果。

克拉克对他的吼叫和挣扎置若罔闻，或者说那力道和声音是在太小，根本就没有能够引起他的注意。他略微粗暴的扯下了布鲁斯的裤子，然后直接舔了上去。

皮肤上粗糙而湿热的感觉让布鲁斯愣了一秒，当他意识到那是什么之后，便更加用力的挣扎了起来。但是无奈他现在的体型力量都太小，根本挣不脱耳机线的束缚。他只能躺在氪星人的手心里，任由那条舌头从上到下，缓缓地舔过他的乳头、胸肌、腹沟，然后一直延伸到阴茎，就连臀缝和后面的穴口都没有被放过。

他感觉自己仿佛被无数的舌头包裹了一般，身体上每一处的敏感都被毫无遗漏的照顾到。这种几乎不间断的爱抚让布鲁斯几乎无从招架，他很快就因这近乎粗暴的爱抚瘫软了身体，叠加的快感让他不得不用力的咬住嘴唇忍下呻吟，但没一会儿就被对方用指尖撬开了齿关。

“别这样，你会伤到自己的。”

克拉克的动作十分温柔，但还是让布鲁斯不适的呻吟了一声，那根小指指尖在他的口中模仿着性交的动作，让他无法将呻吟和口水咽下，而克拉克又舔上了他的后穴，舌尖试探着似乎想挤进去。

“唔……不！不要！”体型的悬殊让布鲁斯感到了恐惧，他用力的扭动身体试图躲开，而他这次竟然意外的成功了。

“克……拉克……？”

他泪眼朦胧的抬头，以为对方终于放过了自己。但在看到他手里的那只圆珠笔的时候，这才意识到这一切根本没有结束。

“别担心，我不会伤到你的。”克拉克格外温柔的吻去他的泪水，拇指轻柔的揉搓着他的已经红肿挺立的乳首，然后将那支笔不由分说的捅进他嘴里，“含住它，舔湿。”

布鲁斯只能含着那支笔的尖端呜咽，克拉克一面轻轻地抽动着笔杆，一面不断地舔舐他的后穴，将那处入口亵玩的又湿又软。

“布鲁斯……布鲁斯……”克拉克含糊的唤着他的名字，然后抽回了那支笔，将它抵到对方后面的入口处，“我喜欢你，布鲁斯。”

“呃啊啊啊！！！”

下一秒布鲁斯就感到自己的身体被贯穿了，尽管那支笔足够光滑湿润，但是从未有过的饱胀感和冰冷的笔身，让他根本压制不住自己的尖叫。而克拉克则毫不停歇的抽动了起来，一下下准确的碾过他的前列腺，顶到身体的深处。过于快速的动作让布鲁斯失神了几秒，然后才意识到自己正在哭泣，而腹部的粘稠感则昭示着他刚刚因此而高潮了。

“你真美。”克拉克小声的感叹着，一点点吻去他身上的精液。

布鲁斯在迷糊中感到自己被放了下来，缠在身上的耳机线也被拆了下去，但他此时已经没有力气再挣脱，更何况他身体后面还插着一个，对于现在的他来说过于粗大的圆珠笔。布鲁斯动了动，发觉自己被放到了枕头上，而克拉克的阴茎正直直的对着他。巨大的异星阴茎此刻胀得紫红，凸起的青筋也格外明显，布鲁斯近乎惊惧的看着对方，但克拉克却只是吻了下来，用舌尖逗弄着他敏感的乳头，以及刚刚高潮过的垂软阴茎。

“布鲁斯……布鲁斯……”克拉克一面喃喃这他的名字，一面快速撸动自己的阴茎，“如果你是真的就好了。”

而布鲁斯只能气恼的狠狠揪了把他的头发，然后动作被落在阴茎和会阴上的吸吮打断。他无助的在剧烈的快感下挣扎，连那支笔什么时候被抽走了都不知道。

“和我一起，布鲁斯，和我一起。”

克拉克一面不断地吸吮他的身体，一面加快了手上的动作。一声闷哼过后，克拉克对着他高潮了，布鲁斯也在同时因对方的吸吮而失禁，尿液和浓稠的精液混杂在一起，沾染了他的全身。疲惫和落在身上的液体让他根本睁不开眼，只能软软的任由克拉克托着他来回亲吻，然后用温热的毛巾为他擦干净身体。

“晚安，我的布鲁斯。”

困倦中他觉得自己被什么温热的东西包围，舒适的温度让布鲁斯下意识的贴近，并由此引来了对方低沉的笑意。

明天再找你算账。

这是他陷入沉睡前最后所想到的。

 

当然，等到第二天克拉克发现自己怀里的娃娃变成了真人，那就是另一个故事的开场了。

 

—FIN—


End file.
